


Because We Smart

by Ironman_out_keele



Series: Life at the Tower [4]
Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, Avengers
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Gen, Humor, Natasha and Clint are trolls, Natasha and Clint pranks baby agents, fury is done with their shit, there's a ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironman_out_keele/pseuds/Ironman_out_keele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint decides to troll the baby agents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because We Smart

Natasha and Clint were walking down a hall in on of the SHIELD bases, tossing around a ball, when they were stopped by Fury.

"Agent Romanoff. Agent Barton. I'm glad I found you here before I had to find your asses." Clint snorted. "Alright, I want you to train the new agents down in room 305b, tell them what SHIELD expects from them." Fury spoke as he walked down the hall, turning a corner with a _thwip._

"Aw...but I don't wanna" Clint whined as he groaned and stumbled after Natasha. Natasha smirked as she looked back at Clint.

"How about we prank the baby agents?" She spoke as she tossed the ball back at him.

"Tasha! You're a genius!" Clint cried as he laughed.

-.-.-.-.-

Agent Grant Ward looked around at the room he was in, noticing all the different agents that were milling around, waiting for their instructors. The door on one side of the room, allowing two people to walk in. Realizing who walked in, he swallowed nervously as he watched The Black Widow and The Hawkeye look around the room themselves.

"Good afternoon everyone. Welcome to your first day of hell." Agent Barton yelled before being smacked over the head by Agent Romanoff.

"If you don't know us, I'm Agent Romanoff aka Black Widow, and this is Agent Barton aka Hawkeye. We're here to answer questions and to train you." Agent Romanoff spoke calmly as she looked at everyone.

"So, as my lovely partner just said, do any of you have any questions?" Agent Barton spoken up as he dodged Agent Romanoff's hand. He started to bounce the ball against objects.

"Why did SHIELD accept you guys?" An agent near the back of the room yelled out.

Ward snorted as a handful of other agents shushed the agents or smacked them. Agent Romanoff looked at the agent with a look that can rival Agent Coulson's or Agent May.

"Because we smart." Agent Romanoff spoke while Agent Barton threw the ball against the wall. It bounces back and smacks him in the face. Agent Romanoff looks at the crowd with a straight face as the ball bounces towards her. A few of the agents snickers as she picks up the ball. She looks at them and then at the ball before smirking and tossing it back to Agent Barton.

Agent Barton catches it and looks at it and then at Agent Romanoff, before smirking and tossing the ball up and down.

"Any other questions?" Agent Romanoff spoke as she looked across the group.

"What can you do?" Another asked.

"This." Agent Barton called out before tossing the ball at the agent with enough velocity to have it bounce from every agent, including Agent Ward, before bouncing to Agent Romanoff's face, catching it neatly in her hand.

Every agent dropped and groaned just as Director Fury walked into the room. Looking around, he sighed deeply before turning to the culprits.

"You're fucking kidding me right?" Fury yelled at Agents Romanoff and Barton. "I leave you with these new agents for-" Fury looks at his clock, "fucking 10 minutes and you already knocked them down? Ya know what? Go bother Stark!" He spoke as he pointed to the door.

Agent Ward looked up to see Agent Barton crying in tears of laughter and Agent Romanoff smirking as they walked out of the room.


End file.
